


White Wonders

by OwlMaescia



Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: This is a story about the young princess Paislee, who was born from Echani and Human descendant. Her mother Nemai gave birth to her recently. Her Father was an Alderaanian Noble of House Thul, Ren Galia Singh. The story takes place in House Thul of Alderaan in Star Wars: The Old Republic MMORPG.





	White Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about giving birth and young girl using The Force (magic).

Nemai was eight months and two weeks and her pregnancy was harder than normal. Her connection with her child initially left the medical droids astounded. It was early morning when dignitaries came to visit Ren and soon-to-be mother Nemai. Gifts were placed alongside the throne. 

"My beautiful wife, Nemai and I would like to thank all who made this possible. I also would like to thank you so much for your generous support, Counselor Silzain Corhib." 

Nemai waved across the way towards the crowd before she experienced sudden sharp contractions. Amniotic fluids soaked her lower gown, as she keeled over. Her screams rattled the nearby halls. Ren waved his hand towards the guards. 

"Escort these people out of here! Quick! Medics!" Ren looked over at his wife. 

Handmaidens rushed with the medics as they ushered her away.  
It was a long and rough labor but with a grueling final push down, she delivered a healthy girl with a head full of honey blonde hair. Ren paced back and forth between the door and rejoiced as he heard the cries of his newborn child. He rushed in by his wife's bedside, too eager to wait. The medical droids tidied up and another bundled up their newborn. Ren and Nemai fawned over her. Moments later, the palace of House Thul buzzed with the news of Ren Galia Singh's first born child. 

"Ren, I'll name her Paislee. She just seems like a flower," said Nemai as she tucked her finger inside of Paislee's tiny hand.

"I'd hate to leave you, darling Mai but I have to attend an important meeting with parliament," replied Ren as he kissed her forehead before leaving.

Years were quiet and settled, handmaidens had their hands full with young Paislee who was now three. One evening, Nemai was scurrying around looking for Paislee who wandered alone into the garden. With a missing princess, panic ensued at the palace. Nemai had an unusual foresight but what she envisioned was a fright to any mother. She rushed to the garden. Her inklings were confirmed. 

Paislee's frustration caused a surge force barrier as her golden strands levitated. Nemai stood shocked but not long enough as her maids and the royal guards stormed down the corridor near her location. She rushed out to her daughter and scooped her up. The aura ceased instantly as her joyous laugh once again filled the air. Nemai noticed a few strands of her daughter's hair looked a lighter shade but paid no attention to that aspect. The guards rushed in alongside with the handmaidens.

"She's...fine," Nemai sighed with relief while she stroked the back of her daughter's head.

Paislee was now five years old. Ren and Nemai kept close eyes on her and also limited her interactions with the public. As a young mother herself, dealing with Paislee's frustration reminded, Nemai of her younger days back on Corellia. Nemai traveled back home to her mother, Selah, for similar advice.

"Selah, mother." Nemai came inside and entered the rustic painted living area with Paislee strolling behind her.

"My child, what brings you here?" Selah, peeked behind her grown daughter as her eyes laid on young Paislee. "I see. Come here, darling." 

As Nemai gently guided her to the front, Paislee crept up slowly with a natural expression of mistrust and a tinge of attitude. 

"Oooh, she's feistier than you were." Selah giggled.

"Pais, have a seat." Nemai pointed to the other side of the room on a lumpy sofa.

Selah watched her granddaughter pass by the two of them. Selah instantly noticed her hair. "Wait right, there."

Paislee stopped in her track, turned sharp with an annoyed expression and furrow brows. Selah was unfazed by the sudden rude look and pulled her closer. 

"Nemai, darling, do you see this two-tone hair color?" Selah examined it closely while linking hands with her granddaughter. 

"Pais, straighten your face. Yes, mother, I do. Before you ask, I did not color my five-year-old daughter's hair!" Nemai replied in a catty tone.

"You know, Nemai. Remember the stories about your great-grandfather?

"Slightly, the one with the...?" she tapped her chin.

Together Selah and her daughter replied harmoniously, "the White hair!"

Questions flooded Nemai's mind. Paislee let go of her grandma's hands and went to explore the old downtrodden home and its peculiar findings.

"Yes, his name was Aerosi. His hair color was not only a signature trademark but it was a sign that he was force sensitive like yourself." Selah went to the corner of the room and motioned her daughter to come closer. 

"But my hair," she grabbed her brown locks. "Isn't white?"Nemai continued.

"You're right. It isn't, and still, you are force sensitive. You haven't been adversely affected by the merge as young Paislee has," Selah replied.

"What's wrong with my child?!" Nemai responded as worry swept over her face. 

"Now, now Paislee isn't dying but she has been marked as a force sensitive. You see, the relationship with the force is a curse when it comes to our lineage. I say this because our ancestors remained neutral rather than siding with Jedi or Sith. The effects on the body were harsh. One could say it was as if we've been cursed. So our ancestors came up with heirlooms combining precious metals that would help to aid in balance and for us to remain undetected. I have given you your amulet and bless the stars you have been safe. Now, move this flooring for me," Selah moved a cart from behind a squarish slab of stone flooring. 

Nemai revealed the small chest that stood out from the dusty environment she grew up in. 

"Hand me the box, please," she replied.

"Mom, where did you get this?!" Nemai said as she gave her the box.

"This is my best-kept secret. It has been in our family for hundreds of centuries. My mother gave it to me. It's common to most but only our bloodline knows and appreciates its value. I will give this to you before you go. Now, where'd she wander off to?" Selah smirked at her as she grabbed the box from her.

"Pais? Come here, please." Nemai called out.

Paislee growled and came into the room where the other two stood. She served another bratty look at her grandmother. Nemai sighed and apologized to her mother.

Nemai's focus was on the two and their interactions. Paislee stood very still but as the box was in front of her, the young girl senses heightened. Selah took a chisel and chipped off the heirloom inside and held up a piece near the light. 

"There that should work fine. Where's the jewelry?" 

"Here." Nemai handed her mother a long necklace with a House Thul insignia pendant.

After fixing the necklace and placing it around Paislee's neck. A calm and stoic demeanor came over her. Before the two left Selah's home, she walked them outside.

"Let me know how it works."

Before the two returned to Alderaan, Nemai had a long deep conversation about why she must keep the pendant with her. 

Paislee held the pendant in her hand. She first examined it closely, then she took it off. Her mother turned to her pilot and excused the two of them. 

In a small room, Nemai guided her daughter inside with both hands on her shoulders. Paislee plopped down on the bunk. 

"Paislee, dear. How do you feel about your new necklace?" She gestured towards her neckline.

"I don't like it. Why should I wear it?"

"Listen to me, it'll all make sense soon. I promise. You must wear it or bad things will happen," replied Nemai.

Paislee's eyes shifted to her mother, almost pierced in expression. If there was ever a moment of truth or clarity, this was it. Nemai stared at her defiant young child. Before she bubbled with the truth, her five-year-old daughter took the bait. 

"Fine." she draped the necklace around her.  
It worked to keep her docile and calm, eventually, the demeanor grew on her. By her 8th birthday, the once golden-haired daughter converted to a bright shade of white. It became an iconic statement of the young princess. Rather oddly, though duly noted, no one commented on the color and thought of it as a strange birthmark.


End file.
